Passion Hawaienne
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Un nouveau corps, une nouvelle enquête pour l'équipe du Five-O. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne pensaient que cette enquête là les toucherait personnellement. Pas à ce point. Toujours aussi nulle en résumée, désolée.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, peuple de FF. Après une rencontre plus ou moins arrangée, cinq mois d'amour dégoulinant et mielleux et un déménagement, me revoilà en selle pour cette nouvelle fiction.

Je vous vois venir et au vu de mes dernières fictions, je vous comprends. Cette fiction est déjà bien avancée et la scène qui m'occupe l'esprit h24 se trouvant a la fin et n'ayant pas encore été écrite, vous avez des chances de lire la fin. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de feedback, savoir si ça plait/pourrait plaire.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle même, je l'ai rêvée (ouais j'ai des rêves grave sympas,je sais) et je voulais écrire quelque chose d'original mais j'ai eu la flemme de créer tout un monde autour de ça, j'ai sorti le joker Hawaii 5-O. Semi AU parce que j'ai pas regardé la série depuis un moment et que je me souviens plus de tout et que j'ai la flemme de tout me retaper, juste pour une fic. Woilà.

Rated M pour raisons. Warning pour sang, torture et meurtre. Aux croyants religieux, spécialement au catholiques: je n'ai rien contre aucune des religions, mais j'avous que la chrétienté s'en prend pas mal dans les dents, dans cette fiction. Cela ne reflète pas l'idée que j'en ai, je suis au contraire relativement intéressée par les écrits religieux, même si je suis athée.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Des jours que cela durait. Des jours et des nuits entières. Il en venait à se demander s'il avait un jour connu autre chose que la souffrance qui envahissait chaque partie de son corps et chaque recoin de son cerveau. La pluie qui lavait sa peau du sang qui commençait à y sécher ne se montra d'aucun réconfort. Pour une énième fois, il tira sur ses bras, tendant ses jambes au maximum. Cela réveilla la terrible douleur dans ses poignets et ses avant-bras, mais cela lui permit aussi de respirer. Les crampes lui sciaient les muscles, sa cage thoracique épuisée de le garder en vie. Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant sous son poids avant de déclarer forfait et il retomba lourdement, ses poignets frémissant de douleur sous le poids de leur fardeau. Il pensa à sa famille, à sa femme et à sa petite fille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il espéra que Janice tourne la page après sa mort, qu'elle refasse sa vie. Janice méritait cela, c'était une femme exceptionnelle. Henry se mit à pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il s'avouait vaincu. On ne le retrouverait pas, il mourrait là, dans la jungle hawaïenne, cloué sur cette maudite croix.

C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à abandonner. Ne plus se battre, ne plus espérer dans le vide. Ne plus croire en Dieu, aussi. Quelle plus triste fin que celle d'un croyant qui meurt en perdant la Foi.

Il avait beau baisser les bras, au sens figuré du terme, son corps gardait son instinct de survie. Sa danse macabre, devenue sa plus insoutenable torture, recommença. Tendre les genou, tirer sur ses bras, le moindre de ses muscles hurlant de douleur et le métal rouillé des clous déchirant la peau fragile de ses poignets. Il expira lentement, évitant tout mouvement brusque et donc potentiellement martyrisant à son diaphragme, puis se laissa retomber, vulgaire carcasse de viande presque morte qui pendait mollement de ses crochets.

Ce manège dura des heures, des heures à rajouter à l'équation de ses tortures. Plus le temps passait et plus ses séances de gymnastique insoutenable s'espaçaient. La fatigue, les crampes et l'impressionante quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue ces derniers jours avaient raison de lui. Il n'eut même pas la force de relever la tête lorsqu'il entendit le craquement des branches à travers le bruit de la pluie, indiquant qu'une personne s'approchait de lui. Si l'idée qu'on l'avait enfin retrouvé lui traversa l'esprit, elle fut tuée dans l'oeuf quand l'homme ouvrit la bouche. Henry ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix rauque, cette intonation graveleuse.

\- Comment va mon martyr?

Henry ne répondit pas, il avait appris que le faire ne lui apporterait que d'autres souffrances inutiles. Et, de toute manière, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Son bourreau saisit une épaisse branche qui traînait sur le sol et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, tel un félin traquant sa proie.

\- Tu as passé suffisamment de temps perché là haut. Il est temps d'en finir.

Un éclat de folie passa dans son regard alors qu'il abattait la lourde branche. Le tonnerre déchira les cieux, couvrant le craquement des rotules et le hurlement d'Henry.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Court, je sais. Mais c'est un prologue.

On se revoit au prochain chapitre. Bécots à vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Pfiou, désolée, des changements de planning imprévus et des potes qui veulent tous nous voir en même temps et un mariage (pas le mien ho!), j'ai à peine touché mon PC depuis la dernière fois. La suite!

Merci pour vos reviews et vos follow, j'vous kiffe trop dans mon coeur.

* * *

Quand le Détective Danny Williams ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt. Les rayons matinaux d'un soleil encore timide après une semaine de mauvais temps traversait les persiennes de ses fenêtres pour venir lui caresser le visage. L'odeur du café, qu'il avait programmé pour démarrer à huit heures la veille au soir, vint lui titiller les narines. Il soupira d'aise, s'étirant comme un chat et se retourna sur le ventre, permettant au soleil de lui réchauffer la nuque. Un de ces rares matins où il n'avait ni travail ni enfant et où il pouvait faire une vraie grâce matinée. Bien sûr, il adorait Grace, il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais il devait avouer que se lever après neuf heures une fois de temps en temps avait un certain charme. Et Grace, encore maintenant, était loin d'être une marmotte.

Il glissa lentement dans lemonde ouaté, entre éveil et endormissement, où s'agitaient déjà les brides des rêves. Mais cette béatitude éclata comme une bulle de savon lorsque trois coups secs et tonitruant résonnèrent dans son petit deux pièces. Danny grimaça et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et ses rayons de soleil, vers la cafetière et sa douce odeur, espérant que le sombre idiot qui frappait à sa porte se lasserait et irait voir chez ses voisins s'il y était. C'était bien sûr sous estimé ledit sombre idiot qui réitéra son geste, faisant sursauter Danny une seconde fois. Le détective saisit un des coussins qui traînaient sur son lit et le jeta sur sa porte en grognant.

\- Foutez moi la paix...

Le tapage redoubla d'intensité, cette fois accompagné d'une voix bien trop familière au gout de Danny.

\- Danny! Lève toi, on a quelque chose!

\- C'est mon jour de congé! aboya Williams en jetant un deuxième coussin.

Il entendit un cliquetis, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment. Ce sombre idiot de McGarrett avait un double de ses clés. Il évita les deux projectiles de Danny qui reposaient sur le parquet et s'avança jusqu'au lit pour donner une tape sur la jambe de son collègue:

\- Correction: c' _était_ ton jour de congé. Les gars du HPD ont trouvé un corps ce matin.

\- Parfait, grogna Danny en enfouissantson visage dans son oreiller. Je propose qu'on les laisse gérer ça comme des grands.

Steve secoua la tête en sortant deux tasse avant d'y verser du café:

\- Hors de question. Tu les connais, ils n'y arriveront jamais sans nous.

\- Tu es resté tellement humble, McGarrett...

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'humilité, c'est la vérité, tu le sais.

Il posa une des deux tasses sur la table et s'appuya contre le mur pour boire son propre café, les yeux rivés sur son collègue qui tentait, en vain, de retourner dans les bras de morphée. Danny ouvrit un oeil sur le SEAL et marmonna:

\- Tu compte rester là, n'est-ce pas?

\- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Danny soupira avant de se redresser et de s'avouer vaincu:

\- Je me demande pourquoi je cède à tout tes caprices.

\- Tu m'apprécie trop pour me résister. Maintenant, prends ton café et file sous la douche.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard mauvais et une main tendue, réclamant son café.

* * *

La jungle hawaienne pouvait être aussi fatale que paradisiaque. Et, à cet instant, elle semblait plus belle que mortelle, baignée dans la lumière du matin, désormais bien avancé, encore humide des pluies tombées dernièrement. Mais rien, pas même le superbe décor naturel qui les entourait, aurait pu faire aimer cet archipel maudit à Daniel Williams. En ce moment même, sa fille était en vacances chez ses grands-parents dans le New Jersey et, sans la tête de mule quilui servait de collègue, Danny serait sans doute dans un avion vers New York à l'heure qu'il était. Mais non, à la place, il suivait aveuglément le NAVY qui lui ouvrait le chemin à travers la végétation épaisse de la jungle. Ils avaient quitté la route depuis un gros quart d'heure, et Daniel commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer, quand Steve précisa:

\- Il a été trouvé par des randonneurs ce matin. Il faut connaître le coin pour pas se paumer ici.

Williams jeta un oeil autour d'eux, jaugeant les plantes toutes semblables les unes des autres:

\- Je te crois sur parole. Le HPD est déjà sur place?

\- Quelques officiers sont encore là-bas pour nous passer le dossier. La plupart ont déserté les lieux quand ils ont su qu'on arrivait.

\- Très professionel.

Steve sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils arrivaient enfin au terminus deleur randonnée. Devant eux s'étendait une clairière de taille modeste, qui surplombait légèrement la jungle aux alentours. Au milieu de la trouée se trouvait un unique arbre, comme un gardien solitaire, auprès duquel était plantée une immense croix de bois. Danny prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et observer la scène. Il crut entendre Steve soupirer un "Mon Dieu" empreint de compassion, juste avant qu'ils ne s'avancent tout les deux vers les trois agents du HPD encore présents. Danny remarqua, malheureusement sans surprise, que les policiers avaient déjà piétiné le terrain en tout sens. Inutile d'espérer retrouver des empreintes de pas d'un éventuel suspect dans la boue encore fraîche. Un des policiers essuya son uniforme du revers de la main pour chasser une minuscule sauterelle qui avait élu domicile sur son badge indiquant Z. Pacheco, avant de s'avancer vers eux, inclinant la tête pour les saluer. Ils lui rendirent le geste et celui-ci dit, sans même leur laisser le temps de poser une seule question:

\- Ce sont des randonneurs qui ont lancé l'appel. Ils étaient partis de la route que vous avez du emprunter pour venir jusqu'ici. Ils venaient tout juste de commencer leur rando. Ils ont du nous fournir les coordonnés gps exactes pour qu'on puisse les retrouver.

Steve hocha la tête en observant les alentours:

\- Vous avez fouillé les environs à la recherche d'indices, je suppose?

\- Vous nous prenez pour des débutants? Pas d'autres traces de pas que celles des randonneurs à notre arrivée. On suppose que tout a été rincé par les violentes pluies de la nuit dernière. A première vue, pas d'empreintes. On a fait des prélèvements sur la croix, mais le sang qui s'y trouve est sans doute uniquement celui de la victime. Pas de bouts de tissus, rien qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste.

Danny s'approcha de la croix. Celle ci sentait le bois humide, le métal rouillé et le sang. Il observa les trous dans lesquels étaient encore plantés d'imposant clous moins d'une heure auparavant.

\- Le corps était toujours accroché là haut quand les randonneurs l'ont trouvé? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est notre médecin légiste qui l'a décroché. Il vous fera un rapport à vos bureaux.

Steve, qui inspectait les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol, releva le nez:

\- Votre légiste?

\- Oui, on avait déjà décroché le corps quand on a su que le Five-O reprenait le dossier. Il a préféré s'occuper de l'autopsie plutôt que de lâcher l'affaire.

Danny retint un petit rire qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de son coéquipier: le légiste semblait bien être le seul à ne pas vouloir "lâcher l'affaire". Après avoir fait un dernier rapide tourde la croix, McGarrett se retourna vers les policiers:

\- Merci, on reprendra à partir de là.

Les agents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et, après un rapide signe de tête, ils quittèrent les lieux. Danny resta silencieux pendant un moment, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils avaient bien disparus, puis soupira:

\- Rien de très concret ici. A part la croix, bien sûr. Soit on est tombé sur une bande de nazes, soit il n'y avait effectivement rien avant qu'ils ne retournent le terrain.

Steve, qui examinait la croix de près secoua la tête:

\- Je crois malheureusement qu'il s'agit de la deuxième option. Ce genre de tueur ne laisse rien au hasard. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Danny recula de quelques mètres et observa la scène de crime. Le silence ne régnait pas, dans la jungle. Les chants des oiseaux, insectes et grenouilles animaient constamment les environs. Danny pouvait aisément imaginer l'horreur qu'avait traversé leur victime, pendue là, à attendre sa dernière heure. Il secoua la tête et souffla:

\- Crucifixion... Une terrible mort.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une mort plus agréable qu'une autre, Danny...

Steve le rejoignit, téléphone à la main.

\- J'appelle Chin et Kono. Je leur demanderais d'appeler une équipe pour ramener la croix et pour l'examiner. Puis j'appelle le légiste pour savoir où il en est et quand il pourra nous faire son rapport. On rentrera directement. On a plus rien à voir ici.

Williams hocha distraitement la tête. Alors que son coéquipier s'éloignait pour passer un coup de fil, il crut pouvoir entendre les cris de désespoir et d'agonie de la victime, noyés dans les appels des gibbons qui vivaient aux alentours.

* * *

J'ai posté plus court que prévu mais j'ai commencé à modifier la scène du rapport d'autopsie et comme je voulais vous poster absolument un truc ce week end... Voila.

Note rigolote: Zenas Pacheco existe réellement dans la police départementale (ou il y a existé) j'ai trouvé son nom sur une liste du site de la police. Yep. Il ressemble sans doute pas à la maigre description que j'en ai fait, cela dit. Ah et désolée pour les descriptions pourries, justement, j'ai eu un manque d'imagination en ce qui concerne les lieux du crimes.


End file.
